Social media is an increasingly popular network-based technology that creates an interactive dialog between users by utilizing network (web) based services, mobile pervasive computer devices (e.g., mobile telephones, etc.) and traditional computer devices (e.g., personal desktop and notebook computer systems, etc.). While social media can take many forms including forums, weblogs, blogs, wikis, photographs, video, and the like, the common aspect is online users communicating with multiple contacts, often by using an aggregated social network platform.
In traditional social media settings, a user has little or no means of analyzing security behavior conducted by the user's social media contacts. Personal or confidential data shared with a user's contacts, therefore, can potentially fall into the hands of malevolent individuals (e.g., hackers, etc.) that gain access to a contact's social media login or data. Moreover, traditional systems provide little or no means for a user to detect or otherwise understand that a malevolent individual has gained access to the user's personal and/or confidential data by way of one of the user's social media contacts.